


nightmares

by imposterhuman



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Locklyle, Sorry Not Sorry, complete shit, george does not appear, i am willing to fight abt this, musical small children, not at all probable, oops this sucks, people play music, sorry - Freeform, sorry george, violins are the best orchestral instrument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: [takes place after creeping shadow]After their trip to the Other Side, Lucy has trouble sleeping. So does Lockwood. okay i suck at summaries so oopsiehella fluffy though





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got this idea from jem/tessa's first meeting and some prompt about lockwood playing violin
> 
>  
> 
> i know it sucks but bear with me
> 
> disclaimer: i am not jonathan stroud

12:04 A.M.  
Lucy sat up in bed, trembling after her latest round of nightmares. The one night in the last week they didn't have a case, and she couldn't sleep! She tossed and turned, trying to lull herself back to a dreamless sleep, but to no avail. All she could think of were the hands, the ghostly hands reaching for her from the Other Side. Ever since she and Lockwood had come back from that wretched place beyond the iron circle, she had been tortured with relentless nightmares. In some, her cape flew off, and she was alone. In others, Lockwood had left her behind after her cape ripped. Even worse were the ones where she made it back, only to find herself alone, Lockwood having perished somewhere in the dark behind her. Tonight, she had died as Lockwood looked on, ignoring her cries for help. Trembling, and abandoning the prospect of sleep, Lucy slipped into the hallway and down the stairs, intending to make herself a cup of tea. As she crept down the stairs, she heard music coming from Lockwood's room. Clumsily, she tripped over the last few stairs, causing a massive crash that put an end to the beautiful song.  
"George, is that you?" Lockwood called from inside his room. "Go back to bed, you lump."  
"No, its me," Lucy said, her voice hoarse from drowsiness. Lockwood stepped out into the hall in his pajamas, hair messy, holding a violin, of all things.  
"Geez Luce, you scared me! How did-" He broke off, examining her. "You look awful! What happened?"  
I... hadanightmare," Lucy said quickly, not wanting to admit how scared she was.  
"Me too," he admitted, then was silent for a moment, before hespoke, uncharacteristically gentle. "Well don't just stand there, come in now, lets get you warmed up." Lucy silently followed him into his room, and he sat her down on a soft chair.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Lucy shook her head.  
"Could you..." she gestured to his violin. "Could you play for me?"  
Silently, he began to play, and Lucy drifted off to sleep, a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
°°°°°°°°°  
The next night, after her nightmare, Lucy quietly walked to Lockwood's door. She knocked, softly, and the door opened.  
"Another one?" Lockwood asked. Lucy nodded.  
"Could I stay? Please?" She whispered.  
"Of course," he replied. She curled up in his chair, closing her eyes, as he played softly, protecting her from her dreams.  
°°°°°°°°°  
Some time later, he put down his violin to look at her. In her sleep, she looked so peaceful, not as angry or scared as she looked when she was awake. She was beautiful..... and shivering. Lockwood frowned. The chair was right under an air vent, and she had no blanket. He sighed to himself, weighing his options, before lifting her gently and placing her in his bed.  
"Only because she's cold," Lockwood told himself. But even he couldn't fool himself into thinking that was the only reason. He slipped into bed beside her, feeling safer than he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> so first go at this, feedback and ideas are always appreciated :)  
> thanks for reading and have a nice day


End file.
